


Tuesday: Fairytale

by feathertail



Series: Hawksilverweek2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hawksilverweek2015, M/M, fairytale, still have powers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff showed no interest in any of the many ladies his father brought to court him. The same went for Clint Barton, another Prince in a kingdom many miles away. There was a reason for both, and it was the same reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday: Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fairytale Verdo Prato Giambattista Basile
> 
> I'm rally proud of myself for uploading on schedule xD

Tuesday: Fairytale

#Hawksilverweek2015

Pietro Maximoff showed no interest in any of the many ladies his father brought to court him. The same went for Clint Barton, another Prince in a kingdom many miles away. There was a reason for both, and it was the same reason. They both already had lovers, and they were each other's lover. Pietro had become infatuated with Clint at an event some months ago, and Clint had returned his sentiment. So that they could bear being apart until another such event came around again, they built a glass tunnel between their two bedrooms underground. Every night, without fail, Pietro sped through the tunnel, butt-naked, to 'spend time' with Clint.

~~~~~

Now, Clint had two brothers, who were ugly and evil. They learned of the affair and smashed the glass of the tunnel. That night, Pietro ran along the tunnel as usual, but he didn't see the broken glass and his skin was sliced to ribbons all over his body, landing him in a critical condition. To add to the problems, the glass was enchanted, and so Pietro's wounds would not heal. And so, in desperation, Pietro's father, King Erik, vowed that whoever found a remedy to the enchanted wounds would marry Pietro.

~~~~~

When Clint heard the news, he was devastated and set out into the wild to search for the cure for his lover. Luckily he came across two ogres and heard them discussing that the only thing that would heal the Prince in the whole world was smearing fat from their own bodies all over the Prince. He approached them carefully.  
"Excuse me?" he interrupted their conversation and the two jumped.  
"I'm sorry," he continued, "but may I come in? I'm lost in the woods..."  
The larger, who Clint presumed was the husband, nodded with a grin.  
"Please, do come in," he grunted, and opened the house for the Prince-in-disguise, thinking about how tasty he would be. He sat down in his massive chair, and Clint perched on another.

~~~~~

The Prince watched as the ogre drank himself into oblivion, passing out before he got to eat Clint. The Prince quickly got to work and slaughtered the ogre, collecting all the fat from his body and stowing it in a bucket before rubbing dirt all over his face.

~~~~~

He was shown into the room where Pietro lay, and his façade almost slipped at the past pallour of his lover's face, but managed to regain his neutral expression before anyone saw. He carefully peeled back the blood-soaked bandages and got to work applying the fat. As if by magic, all of the cuts were healed. Clint watched anxiously as Pietro's eyes fluttered open. Knowing his hands were covered in his lover's blood, he wiped the dirt from his face with his sleeve. Pietro's eyes widened with recognition and their lips met, clashing together. Clint chuckled as he realised what this meant.  
"What?" Pietro asked, caressing Clint's face with a bloodstained hand.  
"We're getting married," Clint replied with an ecstatic smile.  
"But my father-" Pietro protested.  
"Will have to allow it. He vowed whoever fixed you up would wed you. And here I am." Clint spread his arms in a 'voila' pose.  
Pietro pulled him back down by his shirt. "I love you."  
Clint chuckled. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a part 2 at the end of the week? With the wedding?


End file.
